What Happens on Halloween
by NihonBara
Summary: Despite what Arthur would like to believe his numerous love spells have never had an effect on the hamburger-eating Alfred, until he tries one on Halloween...  lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens on Halloween**

They never worked. Long ago, Arthur concluded it was because Alfred was simply too dense for love spells. Still, that hadn't stopped Arthur from trying, hoping, aching for what he assured himself was a little revenge. The thought of America down on his knees begging for England's love was... enticing.

The first time, Arthur had tried one on the stupid git was after Alfred went independent. That had left Arthur real depressed and he had made the potion in a right mess of a state.

He had slipped it in the moron's tea during their peace conference years later. Didn't work. He'd watch so careful for a change, any alteration in Alfred's manner, but the boy had remained as loud, crude, and crass as ever.

Over the years, Arthur made the potions and spells whenever the git really ticked him off, which was often. He only ever attempted to slip them into Alfred's food and drink whenever the bloke really pissed him off which was also often, but not so often. They at least kept Arthur away from his black magic books. Not that he hadn't tried a few nasty hexes on the boy and even the cursed chair, that Russia had to sit in and break, but never had any worked despite what Arthur wanted to believe.

Two hundred years later and going, Alfred and he remained in a platonic relationship, not that Arthur wanted to go to the next level. Oh no, that wasn't it. It was just that it would be nice though to know Alfred was attracted to him the way he was sorta, kinda, maybe just a dash, to Alfred.

It hurt his ego that Alfred didn't seem _interested_ in him. Sure, Alfred was drawn to him, brotherly relationship and all, but it wasn't the same. Arthur wanted more. He wanted a "special relationship" with America. One the world would really be envious of.

Yet even when he tripled the amount, his love/ lust spells didn't work. It was disheartening, to which his fairy friends would tell him, _it's all for the best. love. Love spells are no substitute for real love_. Not that he cared what America felt about him. That ungrateful brat.

This year Alfred was over at his place for their annual Halloween challenge. They switched it up every year. This year it would be at Arthur's and he was aching for revenge since Alfred had won it for the first time last year.

_Thanks to Kiku's help_, he thought bitterly. His heart had nearly exploded at being left _alone_ in the room with Ivan. The last nation on Earth he wanted to be within a hundred kilometers of.

After he came home that year from his first loss, he had brewed his strongest love potion ever, swearing to make Alfred beg for his affections. Yes, he had cackled, Alfred would grovel.

Later, his better senses had taken over and he had planned to dispose of the potion and the tea packet he had put it in. Too bad, Arthur was forgetful and tended to misplace things. So he had put it aside somewhere and forgotten where, and over time just forgotten all together about it.

"So dude, this year's gonna be like last. Man, I got you so good last year! Shoulda seen yer face," the git laughed, slapping the table. Arthur bit his cheek to keep from snapping at him.

"As I recall," he said, "Kiku was the one who came up with that idea."

"Oh, he helped. Backed me up," Alfred said dismissively, "But man, my plan this year is gonna knock yer knickers off."

Arthur's eye twitched a little as he set the tea kettle down and reached into his tea cabinet. _Let's see there's earl grey, some good black tea_, his mind thought as his mouth said, "You know if you tell me your plans they will not be very scary."

He paused, noticing the edge of a tea packet at the very back by his tin box of earl grey. _Now how did that get back there?_ He wondered, picking it up. It was covered in a fine coat of dust.

"Oh right, old man, your just scared to admit how awesome it'll be. Chicken," Alfred teased.

Arthur frowned, picking up the tea packet. _Perfect_, he thought, dropping it in Alfred's mug and pouring the hot water in.

"Oh, Al ~ your tea is done," he said, setting it in front of Alfre who had the nerve, the nerve! to crinkle his nose. Arthur had instructed his fairy friends to make knocking noises throughout the night, maybe he would have them do a little more to the American prick.

"Ugh, dude, get some coffee," Alfred grumbled.

"Just drink it!" Arthur snapped.

Taking a a gulp, he winced, and proceeded to chug it down as fast as the heat of the drink allowed him to. He complained, but he still drank it. Just like with Arthur's scones. One of the few things Arthur found really endearing about Alfred.

"Gah!" Alfred said, setting the mug down with a disgusted expression that made Arthur frown. "What gutter did you get that out of?"

"Same one you'll be in if you keep whining," Arthur retorted.

Alfred opened his eyes to say something back when his eyes suddenly lolled up and he tumbled over backwards.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried.

.oOOo.

"Alfred?" Arthur said, holding the larger nation in his lap. "What's wrong?" _Was it the tea?_ He wondered, _No, it couldn't be_. "I should dial 911."

Alfred didn't seem injured, if anything Alfred's tiled floor look more damaged with a crack the size of his fist on it. Nations didn't injure easily, especially not Alfred. He was about to set the boy down and run over to his black, dial phone that Alfred always ridiculed saying Arthur needed to update to an "I-phone" when the boy's sky blue eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Alfred," he said in relief, smiling at the younger nation. He found the boy's glasses on the floor nearby, unharmed, and leaned over, picking them up. He set them on Alfred's face and was going to let go when the wheat-blonde nation seized his wrist with such force.

"A-Al?" He said, taken aback as Alfred sat on his knees, staring at Arthur, his pupils dilated and wide. His nose was so close to Arthur. Arthur could feel his hot breath ticking his lips and chin. "W-What is it?" A blush crept over his cheeks at that intense gaze.

"You're hot," Alfred breathed, his gaze becoming half-lidded. "So damn hot Artie. I want you."

Arthur coughed, his eyes widening. His face went beet red, he scrambled backward into the bottom of his oak dish cabinet, Alfred following him on all fours until he had Arthur pressing painfully into it.

"A-Al is this some kind of joke?" He said, trying to laugh it off.

"I've never been more serious," Alfred said as his hands went to either side of Arthur, pinning him in. "All these years. How did I never see it? You're so beautiful. I need you."

These words were music to Arthur's ears. His mind was scrambling for why Alfred was saying them now. _Has to be a joke_, Arthur thought, in which case he would throttle Alfred.

Suddenly, Alfred's lips were pressed into his and his tongue, wet and hot, was exploring, caressing inside Arthur's. It was like a dream come true. Alfred's hands cupped his cheeks and Arthur moaned into Alfred's kiss, panting with desire.

"Alfred," he breathed, trying to regain himself. "What's come over you?"

"Only you babe," Alfred said, "And how much I love you. Every little inch of you."

Alfred's lips went onto his throat, kissing and sucking. Arthur groaned, clutching at the tiles, wanting Alfred to take him. Years of unmet desires were about to be fulfilled, but some part of his mind couldn't let go of why. Why all of the sudden?

Realization hit him like a sack of bricks. _The love potion!_ That tea bag had been the love potion from three years ago. _Oh, what have I done?_ He thought and then moaned as Alfred licked his collarbone and adam's apple.

_No, no_, _this is still wrong_, he thought, shooing away his lusty thoughts. He had to fight this. They had to fight this. Even if Alfred seemed willing it wasn't because he was actually in love with Arthur. It was the same as slipping him a roofie or an aphrodisiac. It was a form of rape.

_Oh, you bloody fool!_ He bemoaned himself, attempting to push Alfred off, but Alfred pushed him down, pressing his hardness against his stomach. The American was so strong and that was going to make things very difficult. _But why did it work tonight of all nights?_ He wondered.

He had let loose a sexy beast that wanted nothing more than to pound into Arthur until he was silly. Morality aside, Arthur wanted nothing more than to let him.

(Okay a short smut story. Next chapter after the holidays will finish it as Arthur tries to elude a lust-bewitched Alfred.)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Sorry it took so long to finish it. This was kinda half-assed. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day!)_

_Now you've done it you bloody idiot!_ Arthur scolded himself, bounding down the oak staircase, he hit the floor, and ran left, slipping a little on grey socked-feet. Up in his bedroom, he heard a loud _snap_. His eyes widened as he rounded the staircase and threw open a door underneath its left side. The basement.

_Alfred's free of the cuffs_, he realized, slamming, the door shut, he locked it from the inside, knowing that wouldn't hold the git off for long. He needed to get to his secret room.

"OH ARTIE~! The git called from up above. _Please hold long enough, _he mentally prayed, rushing down the rickety steps and into the cluttered basement that held an assortment of his antiques from over the years.

He tripped and banged his shin on a few things as he made his way to the bookcase at the back. He shut had to find the secret switch and then he'd be in his secret room where he hid all his spell-casting material, but from the git's thudding footsteps, he wasn't going to get that long.

_Damn_! he cursed, ducking behind a couch as the git kicked open the door. It splintered apart, pieces of it landing with a wham on the steps and floor. Light filled the room and more followed when the git clicked on the light switch. The dim lamp filling the musty room. _He's paying for that door!_ He thought.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Alfred called in a singsong voice. Arthur just knew he was wearing a smug grin that he so wanted to slap off the git's face.

_But what can I do?_ He thought, looking around, his eyes fell on an old white sheet. It had been for covering some of the furniture but this had fallen off and now formed a pool of white by his feet. _It wouldn't work_, he thought, but as the git approached, he knew it was this or get caught.

_Maybe I should just let_... NO! He told himself. He was the UK he would not give in so easily! Deciding he would go for broke, he slipped the white sheet over his head and waited until the git was close enough, then he popped out, yelling, "Woooooooooh!"

To his shock, the git fell over backwards, pointing at him with a shaking forefinger ,"G-g-g-host!" he shrieked, scrambling backwards on his butt.

_Seriously?_ Arthur thought, unable to believe this lame idea was working. He rolled his eyes, loving the rush of power. "Wooooooohhhooooh!" he continued, lifting the sheets up with his arms as he moved from around the couch, careful not to trip and stumble. "IIIII aaaaammmm the ghooosttt of...," he paused, mulling over that, "Hallllooooweeen fuuttuuure!"

"P-p-please no!" Alfred begged, paling.

"Yoooouuuu wiiiiillll llllleeeavvveeee aaatt oooonceee!" He continued, drunk on power. He frowned. Alfred was quiet. It was hard to see through the sheet, but the git was staring at something. Namely his shoes. They were showing.

_Oh bollocks_, he thought before Alfred was on him, sweeping him up in his arms, he pulled the sheet off of Arhtur's head. "Oh well lookie what we have here!" Alfred chirped, grinning again. "The ghost of Halloween future, was it?"

"Git! Release me!" He ordered, wiggling as his arms were held pinned together. He ignored the mad blush in his cheeks.

"Never in a bazillion years!" Alfred grinned, locking his heady gaze on Arthur who just gaped.

_That's not a number_, was the only coherent thought he managed as Alfred carried him to an old work table, clearing it off with a sweep of one of his strong arms, before setting Arthur gently on it, stuff clattered to the floor.

"Stop it, git!" Arthur snapped, coming back to his senses. His wrists were pinned together over his head. He kicked, but kicking Alfred was like kicking a brick wall, he got more hurt than the stupid git did. Alfred smirked, leaning in until their lips were centimeters apart. He could smell that intoxicating must of hard work and Old Spice. "Now Al, let's be reasonable," he tried, his eyes watching as Alfred reached over, one-handed, and plucked two old neckties off a nearby coat hanger. "This is not you. If you force yourself on me, that would be... that would be... me taking advantage of _you_." In a weird way it would.

"I think you got it backwards, old man!" Arthur scowled at the jab, but it turned back to shock as Alfred wrapped one of the ties around his wrists and used the other to tie them to a hook on the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his heart speeding up. A dumb question since it was obvious, but he needed to talk.

"What does it look like? I'm making sure you don't run again," Alfred smiled, pushing Arthur's legs open, he ground against the man's crotch with his throbbing... _Don't give in!_ Arthur cried in his head, throwing his head this way and that. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. Good Lord, he wanted it.

Tied up, bound, and being loved by a lust-crazed Alfred. It had to be the stupid love potion making the git act out the worst of Arthur's perverted fantasies about the boy. His face was crimson and it was taking everything for him not to turn into a puddle of wanton desires.

_What can I do?_ He wondered, speaking again, "Al! You have to stop! You mustn't do this! You mustn't... let me _rape _you!" Okay that was stupid. Even in his own ears, but he rolled on, ignoring the boy's arched eyebrow, "Just listen! You're not being yourself! You don't love me! You never have!" Lord, did that sting.

Alfred frowned, the lust dimming a little in his eyes, replaced by hurt. _Maybe that's just a trick of the light_, Arthur thought. "Artie, you're crazy! Don't you know? I've always loved you," Alfred said, crushing his lips against Arthur who felt his heart would leap into his throat. He moaned into the kiss, the git's moist tongue driving into his mouth. He could never get enough of this. He wanted to believe the git's word. He wanted to believe it wasn't just the potion, but how could he?

"See you want it," Alfred panted, kissing Arthur's cheeks gently, he moved to his throat, becoming more forceful. Waves of heat racked the Britain's body, reducing him to a moaning mess. He was in a hot, wet paradise. _God, I have been missing out_, he thought, as Alfred yanked open his shirt, buttons flying off, the boy sucked on his nipples. Arthur threw his head from side, wishing he had a pillow to bite down on. He almost couldn't breath from the force of the pleasure.

"Al...ah...poppet...ah...be...ah...reasonable," he managed, his body slick with sweat, "You...ah...ah...are...not...ah...yourself!"

"Love, I've never been more myself," he stated, his blue eyes locked on Arthur as he took the man in another, gentle, but demanding kiss. His tongue pushed in, twining with Arthur, he removed it, nibbling on Arthur's bottom lip seductively.

_Where did he learn these tricks?_ Arthur though, jealousy flaring in him. _Was it the frog? Or that... Canadian guy?_ He wondered. He had interrogated other nations more than once on their relations with Alfred and all had denied ever sleeping with the git, but they could have been lying.

Alfred's sucked on Arthur's adam's apple, tearing his attention back to the git who had somehow slipped of his shirt and undone his belt buckle. Arthur's toes curled in anticipation and he strained against the bonds as Alfred pulled his pants and boxers down, his manhood out in the open. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight, _To hell with fighting this_, he thought, licking his lips.

"Let...me...free," he begged, squirming as Alfred's hands pulled down his pants and cupped his butt cheeks, "I will...ah...not...ah...run." _God, I will tackle you!_

"Later, babe," Alfred said, running his hands over Arthur's pale skin. "When I've had shown you how much I've loved you."

"But...but," Arthur thought, _this is wrong. You aren't yourself and oh yes, please touch there!_

Alfred hand's went between his legs to Arthur's rock-hard erection, pressing on the tip with his thumb before rubbing his thumb between the base and Arthur's stalk, it sent wave after wave of pleasure up Arthur. It was his sensitive area and he had just now found out.

_Alfred understands me in a way no one else does_, Arthur thought, crying out as Alfred took him, rubbing up and down the stalk until Arthur's whole body was flushed and wet with sweat.

Alfred licked the based and kissed the tip before swallowing him, sucking on Arthur tell he could cry from joy.

"Yes... yes, this is so wrong," Arthur cried, not caring anymore about the moral implications. He had tried to get away after all. It was kind of Alfred forcing himself on him like he had always fantasized of the boy doing.

More kisses trailed down his neck until Alfred clamped his lips on Arthur's shoulders and sucked. Arthur mewled, squirming hard and bucking toward Alfred, wanting the boy badly. He had always wanted Alfred, but now he REALLY wanted him. It was almost painful the way the boy played with him.

"My lovely," Alfred whispered in his ear, picking up Arthur's legs he spread them, and with half-lidded eyes, said in a husky voice, "I'm going to fuck you hard. I love you so much."

_Oh if only you meant that last part_, Arthur thought, his heart skipping at those words. It hurt the thought that it was a lie, but he was mentally gone.

Alfred was going to take him hard and he would enjoy every moment of it even if it was painful. He wasn't a virgin. Heck, the Canadian guy had entered him last week after their conference after he had witnessed Alfred drop a milkshake on the git's crotch. There had been the git, patting at with some napkins and there had been Arthur all but drooling.

He had grabbed the Canadian and dragged him off into a broom closet, wanting release at once. Thoughts of Alfred had been flooding his mind the whole time, he had bitten his lips to keep from crying out the git's name. Not that Canada and half the nations weren't aware of his obsession. He intensely disliked that the only one too clueless to see it was the very object of his affections, the git.

Now Alfred was hear spouting words he actually wanted the boy to say.

He barely noticed Alfred preparing him. He blinked.

"Is that lube?"

"Yup, old man," Alfred beamed, squiting out a globe from the silvery packet.

"Is that..." he trailed not wanting to admit it. His face had to be redder than a rose.

"Yup, it's yours. I found it in your bedroom while I was hunting for ya," he said, rubbing it all over Arthur and then himself.

"Now Al," Arthur said, licking his lips, trying for one more feeble protest. So at least when the spell ended and it would right? _Oh please never end_, he prayed as three fingers entered him, stretching him.

Alfred followed, pushing it. Arthur's eyes lolled up in pleasure a trickle of drool coming out. It was better than all his fantasies had ever envisioned. He didn't care how or why, Alfred was his.

Alfred rocked into him, taking his lips once more and licking up the drool. His kiss was hot and sweet. He didn't taste like burgers, but like hard-work and mint. _Did he eat one of my mints?_ Arthur wondered. He kept a mint-jar by the bed. _Very considerate of the git_.

Alfred's hips thrusted into him, gently at first, growing harder and harder. Arthur's whole body tightened around it, feeling Alfred's cock sliding against his balls. Alfred gripped the table, Arthur was tied to, keeping it from falling over as the legs lifted up with each thrust.

"Oh poppet, more, more," he cried, wanting Alfred to pierce him to his core.

Alfred grunted, obliging him. He held on, but this was too much and his whole body tightened around Alfred, feeling his climax just from the steady touch of Alfred's dick. He came, warm stickiness covering his stomach.

Alfred froze, very close but after a moment regained control and kept rocking into Arthur. _The boy has stamina_, Arthur realized with delight as Alfred kept pounding into him, his beautiful body clad in sweat.

It was torture, Arthur wanted to reach up and taste that delicious body with his hands. His head dropped back against the wall, giving in to the rhythmic tap of the table legs on the floor. He was hard again. It went on and on, finally Alfred with a heavy grunt and moan, picked up, pounding harder until he was almost animalistic and came in Arthur. The feel of Alfred in him, brought Arthur close, but he held.

"Oh Artie!" He cried, taking Artie's mouth hard.

Alfred sagged, falling over Arthur, kissing his throat in after-orgasm kisses. Arthur wanted another round.

"Ride me," Arthur panted. He needed to feel inside Alfred. He had always wanted to take the nation and here he was willing. Sort of.

"Anything for you honey," Alfred said, pulling out with a wet squelch.

"What did you say?" Arthur said annoyed at the pet name. Only he could call Alfred such things.

"I love you," Alfred said and Arthur's mind was blown away. Suddenly he felt overwhelming guilty for this. _Will Alfred hate me when the spell ends? Will he realize why?_

Then he watched, his eyes growing as big as saucers, as Alfred took the lube and prepared himself, fingered himself in front of Arthur. Hot was not the word. Sizzling came closer. Alfred grunted and groaned as he rode his own fingers for Arthur and took the smaller nation's mouth with his own before hoisting himself up on the table.

"Ride me, please," Arthur begged and Alfred nodded raising himself up.

Then the cuckoo clock chimed midnight upstairs, a sound that seemed to thunder through the house. He watched in horror as the hazy passion in Alfred's eyes faded and Alfred collapsed onto him. Unconscious.

Arthur realized finally why the love spell had worked. It was Halloween. The only time Alfred could see some of his fairy friends. And now that Halloween was over. _Shit! _ He cried mentally. _Why didn't realize it!_

"Noooo!" he groaned. He had been so close. Now here he was tied up with America naked collapsed on top of him and he had no way to release himself. "Dammit!"

When his body was calmed down he would think of various explanations to tell Alfred for their "situation". Though he was curious what Alfred would remember. Oh, this was going to take his best diplomatic skills.

Alfred sighed, his unconscious face soft and innocent like a child. He cuddled closer to Arthur, causing a new wave of heat to pass through the smaller nation as the movement all but had him grinding his sac against Arthur's stomach.

"I can almost," Arthur whispered, his cock twitching, his hips bucking to get into Alfred's hole. "No, I mustn't," he said calming down, but then Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and nuzzled his nose against his chest.

"Oh, yes I can!" Arthur said, a new surge of want washing through him as he tried to maneuver. Between Alfred's movements and his desires, if Alfred didn't wake up soon, this was going to be a long, long night. He had no idea what Alfred would say when he woke up.

_No matter what happens, _he thought. _There's always next Halloween._

_(Whew, that's done. My first completed work and it's total smut. Oh well.)_


End file.
